Voyager - Endgame (complete rewrite) Part 1
by starkllr
Summary: A complete rewrite of Voyager's finale...part 1


Author's note: Paramount owns Star Trek, Voyager, and all the characters in the story below (except the Xallari - they're mine!!!).  
  
This is a complete rewrite of Voyager's finale, "Endgame", written in three parts...part one, here, a one hour episode that takes the place of the final regular episode ("Renaissance Man"), and a two-hour final episode which will appear in a separate post.  
  
It's done in script format, although the character names and dialogue is not centered because I couldn't get it to look right on here :)  
  
I took every major plot point from the actual aired story (Borg transwarp technology, the Borg Queen, time travel, and the Chakotay/Seven romance). I think what follows would have made a far better finale than what Paramount actually aired, but that's just my opinion...  
  
And without further ado...  
  
Star Trek: Voyager  
  
"Endgame" part one - "The Storm Before the Calm"  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Teaser  
  
INT VOYAGER - SICKBAY  
  
We open with the sound of B'Elanna Torres screaming in pain. As we fade in, we see that she's on a bed in Sickbay, with Tom and the Doctor standing right beside her.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
You're doing very well, Lieutenant. So far, this is a perfectly normal labor.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Normal?!  
  
THE DOCTOR  
For a half-human, half-Klingon? Perfectly so.  
  
TOM  
It won't be much longer, honey. You can do it.  
  
B'Elanna shudders and lets out another, even louder scream.  
  
TOM  
That's normal?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
As I said, perfectly normal.  
  
B'ELANNA  
(panting)  
Doctor, if you say the word "normal" one more time, I swear that when this is finished, I'll come back here and...  
(she screams again)  
...decompile your program!  
  
The Doctor backs away a step or two at this.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Sickbay, this is the Bridge. How is our patient?  
  
B'Elanna screams yet again, and this one is the loudest and scariest yet.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Understood. We'll leave you to it. Bridge out.  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager cruises through space. Off in the distance, we see a brightly colored nebula.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is, as usual, at work taking readings of the various interstellar objects in range of Voyager's sensors. She notices something odd about the nearby nebula, and as she focuses the sensors on it, we see it displayed in the lab on the big 3-D viewscreen.  
  
SEVEN  
Captain, this is Seven. I have detected extremely strong gravimetric distortions in the nebula we are approaching.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Gravimetric? Could it be some kind of wormhole?  
  
SEVEN  
That is a distinct possibility. We must drop out of warp in order to get a more accurate scan of the nebula to positively answer your question, Captain.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
It's business as usual on the Bridge. The nebula is on the viewscreen, slowly growing larger. We see that Harry Kim is at the helm in Tom's place.   
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Kim, drop us out of warp. One half impulse, please.  
  
HARRY  
Yes, sir. Dropping out of warp...now.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're at impulse speed, Seven. Hit that nebula with everything you've got.  
  
SEVEN (VO)  
Commencing scans, Captain. I'm linking the data to the science station on the bridge.  
  
Janeway stares out at the nebula.  
  
HARRY  
I see it. I'm seeing...Seven, does that look like one big reading or a lot of smaller graviton sources very close together?  
  
SEVEN (VO)  
You may be right, Mr. Kim. I am adjusting the sensors to compensate.  
  
Everyone on the Bridge is now staring at Harry, waiting for an answer.  
  
JANEWAY  
Any progress?  
  
HARRY  
I still can't isolate any individual readings. There are too many disturbances too close together, they all bleed into each other.  
  
JANEWAY  
Keep at it, Mr. Kim. Let me know the moment you have anything.  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE NEBULA  
  
Voyager flies slowly toward the nebula. In the nebula itself, we just see a disturbance beginning to form, as though something's making its way out of the nebula.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
As Seven scans the nebula, she sees the disturbance, and her face goes pale.  
  
SEVEN  
Captain, we must leave this area immediately!  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway stands up and stares intently at the nebula as she hears Seven's warning.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, what's wrong?  
  
SEVEN (VO)  
The nebula is a...  
  
Seven is interrupted by Tuvok, who's just seen something on his sensors.  
  
TUVOK  
Borg vessel exiting the nebula, directly ahead.  
  
And now we can see it on the viewscreen, the menacing form of a Borg Cube pushing out of the nebula and into open space...and heading straight for Voyager.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, get us out of here, maximum warp!  
  
EXT SPACE - OUTSIDE THE BORG NEBULA  
  
Voyager does a 180 and enters warp, running for its life - and the Borg follow. First the one Cube, and then four more follow it out of the nebula and after Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
No more business as usual on the Bridge; everyone knows this is life-or-death.  
  
TUVOK  
The Borg vessels are closing on us. They are at Warp Eight...Eight-point-five...Nine.  
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.  
  
The viewscreen shows five Borg cubes in pursuit of Voyager, and they're growing larger every second.  
  
HARRY  
Looks like we stirred up a hornet's nest.  
  
JANEWAY  
I think you're right, Mr. Kim. Unfortunately, we don't have the Borg equivalent of insect repellant.  
  
TUVOK  
The Borg will be in weapons range in...  
  
Voyager shakes, as it's hit by the Borg weapons.  
  
JANEWAY  
Right about now. Evasive pattern Beta-nineteen. Tuvok, target weapons on the lead Cube. Fire at will!  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
As Voyager begins an evasive path away from the Borg, torpedoes and phasers are fired at the lead Borg ship. Everything hits, but the weapons do no apparent damage; they don't even slow the Borg down.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The ship is shaking more violently now.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, report!  
  
TUVOK  
Our weapons did no damage. The Borg are still closing on us.  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
Captain, this is no way to introduce our newest crewmember to the world!  
  
In the background of the speaker, we can hear a baby's cry.  
  
JANEWAY  
This isn't the time, Doctor!  
  
More shaking, and this time a couple of Bridge panels explode in showers of sparks.  
  
VORIK (VO)  
This is Ensign Vorik in Engineering. We cannot sustain this speed for more than another five minutes, Captain.  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager is running at full speed, and the Borg are keeping pace - all five cubes are now in weapons range, and they're all firing, scoring hit after hit on Voyager...and on that image we cut to commercial...  
  
End Teaser  
  
Act One  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager limps along through deep space. We can see that the starship bears the scars of its battle with the Borg - there are black scorch marks all along the hull, and a crumpled zone on the rear of the saucer, with a big chunk of hull completely torn away.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. It's been three months since our encounter with the Borg. Three months since we lost seven members of our crew, and our newest crewmember, Miral Paris.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
We see B'Elanna hard at work, looking absolutely dead on her feet.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
B'Elanna is coping by working double shifts every day, so that she doesn't have time to think about it, and Tom...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TOM & B'ELANNA'S QUARTERS  
  
We see Tom staring at the crib which was intended for their baby with a hollow, lost expression.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Tom isn't really coping with it at all. It's been hard on all of us, and not just emotionally. We've spent these three months trying to get Voyager back in working order...and we've spent these three months waiting for the Borg to attack again...  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven and Chakotay are here, studying records of the Borg attack on the big display.  
  
As they work, Chakotay spots something, and he enlarges the display to show a small section of a Borg Cube.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's that?  
  
SEVEN  
That is...  
  
She enlarges the display still further.  
  
SEVEN  
A deformation in the hull structure of the Borg vessel. There are traces of gravimetric interference all around that area of the vessel.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Gravimetric? From a wormhole?  
  
SEVEN  
That is extremely likely. The nebula we encountered was almost certainly a transwarp hub...a nexus point for hundreds of transwarp conduits.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So the Borg can send ships anywhere from a central point. Like a rapid transit system.  
  
SEVEN  
Precisely. I must say, Commander, your work during this research has been most efficient.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You sound surprised about that, Seven.  
  
SEVEN  
I was simply stating a fact. Look here.  
(she points; the display now shows several Borg cubes)  
This same deformation occurs on all the vessels that attacked Voyager.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Is there anything we could do to use it to our advantage?  
  
SEVEN  
That will require further research. I hope that you can continue to assist me in that endeavor. You clearly are a talented researcher, and I find your company to be...not unpleasant.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Was that a compliment?  
  
SEVEN  
No, Commander. It was a statement of fact. You are free to interpret it in any manner you choose, but it will only be your interpretation...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Fair enough. For whatever it's worth, I find your company not unpleasant as well.   
  
INT VOYAGER - MESS HALL  
  
Tom is sitting by himself in a corner. Janeway enters, goes to the bar, picks up two cups, and carries them over to his table.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Paris...Tom...care for some company?  
  
TOM  
It's your ship.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, it is. But I was trying to be polite. We need to talk, Tom.  
  
TOM  
Is there a problem with my work? I've followed every order to the letter, haven't I?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. But I'm tired of seeing you march onto the bridge like a zombie, and I'm tired of seeing you mope through your meals down here, and I'm tired of seeing you bottle everything up when I know you need to talk about what you're feeling. I know I'm not the best person to be doing this, but we don't have a counselor, so you're stuck with me.  
  
TOM  
What do you want from me, Captain? You want to know what I'm feeling? Take a guess! My baby died, I can't say two words to my wife, and I haven't got the first idea what to say to her even if we could talk, and none of it matters anyway because sooner or later the Borg are going to show up again and finish what they started! Is that what you want to hear, Captain? Are you happy?  
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, I don't have an answer for you. I wish I did. But I don't think there are any answers. You just have to get through it one day at a time.   
  
TOM  
That's easy to say...  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, it is. But...OK, I do want something from you. I want you to remember that you have friends here...you have a ship full of people who care about you, if you'll let us.  
  
Tom thinks about it for a moment.  
  
TOM  
I'll...work on it. Is that good enough for now? That's all I can give you...  
  
JANEWAY  
Then that's all I can ask for. And you can start by drinking this coffee...  
(she gestures to the cup she brought)  
it's from my private stock. I'll be insulted if you don't.  
  
TOM  
I think I can handle that.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven and Chakotay are still hard at work. The Borg ship looms large in the display as they continue their research.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, are you familiar with twentieth-century Earth history? The...Cold War, I believe?  
  
SEVEN  
A period of standoff between the United States and the Soviet Union. Both sides were armed with large numbers of primitive atomic weapons.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Exactly. I seem to remember something called a cobalt bomb...  
  
SEVEN  
An atomic weapon that was enhanced with a quantity of cobalt, designed to produce more and longer lasting radioactive fallout.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's it. Maybe that's our answer...if we can modify our quantum torpedoes with something that will increase the deformations on the Borg hulls.  
  
SEVEN  
That would very likely work, assuming we can find the correct agent to enhance the torpedoes. You are to be commended for your idea, Commander.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Another compliment? That's two in one week. Watch out or I'll start to get a swelled head.  
  
SEVEN  
I would not concern myself with that, Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I see the sense of humor is coming along very nicely, too...  
  
INT VOYAGER - TOM & B'ELANNA'S QUARTERS  
  
B'Elanna is sitting, sprawled out in a chair, clearly having just finished yet another double shift.  
  
Tom enters.  
  
TOM  
B'Elanna? Honey, I'm home!  
  
B'ELAANNA  
Clearly.  
  
TOM  
Have you had dinner yet?  
  
B'ELANNA  
I'm not hungry.  
  
TOM  
I've got some time set aside on the holodeck...we can go anywhere you want.  
  
B'ELANNA  
You use it. Go run your Captain Proton program or something...I need to sleep.  
  
TOM  
No, you need to come out with me. We need some time together.   
  
B'ELANNA  
You don't know what I need!  
  
TOM  
Yes, I do, B'Elanna! We both need it. Miral is gone, she's been gone, and we'll never be able to get her back. But we're still here, and we have to start living again!  
  
B'Elanna stands, right in Tom's face, and she starts to say something, but thinks better of it, and finally she just collapses in his arms, and she begins to cry...  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager continues its journey through deep space.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
Chakotay and Seven are explaining their discovery to Janeway, with the aid of the display screen on the wall.  
  
SEVEN  
The Commander theorized that, by modifying our quantum torpedoes, we could make them more effective against the Borg.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm listening...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
We discovered deformations in their hulls, from the gravimetric effects of their transwarp conduits. If we enhance the warheads of our torpedoes with processed duranium, they should interact with the hull deformations...if it works as well as we think it might, it should rip their hulls apart.  
  
SEVEN  
This is not a universal solution to the Borg, Captain. It will only work on vessels that have recently been exposed to large amounts of gravimetric distortion.  
  
JANEWAY  
Still, that's excellent work. I'd like you to implement these modifications immediately. And I'd like you to keep working together on tactics against the Borg.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Certainly, Captain.  
  
SEVEN  
I have found working with the Commander to be quite productive. I will continue our research.  
  
Janeway gets up to leave.  
  
JANEWAY  
Great work.  
  
She leaves. Chakotay and Seven are alone.  
  
Chakotay walks over to Seven. She stands to face him.  
  
SEVEN  
Commander?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I wish I'd realized sooner how well we work together.   
  
SEVEN  
You know now. There is little point in such regrets.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
True enough. I have to ask...did you mean it when you said that you found my company "not unpleasant"?  
  
SEVEN  
Of course. Have I ever said something that I did not mean?  
(beat)  
But I may have been somewhat...unclear about my feelings towards you at the time. I believe that I am more clear about them now.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(leaning in close to Seven)  
Really.  
  
SEVEN  
Absolutely.  
  
And with that, Seven leans in and kisses Chakotay, and on their first kiss, we cut to commercial...  
  
End Act One  
  
Act Two  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager cruises through empty space.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. It's been almost six months since Commander Chakotay and Seven came up with their modifications to our torpedoes. We haven't yet had the chance to test out their work, and I for one hope we never get that opportunity.   
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven and Chakotay are working, planning out new tactics on the big display. We notice that they're very close and affectionate with one another.  
  
SEVEN  
This evasive pattern should increase our chance of avoiding enemy weapons fire by thirty five percent.  
  
Seven taps a control, and we see a twisting, turning evasive pattern displayed on the big monitor.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That sounds about right. Good work.  
  
SEVEN  
Our partnership has been very fruitful. Voyager has benefited greatly from the Captain's decision to have us work as a team.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
How about you, Seven? Have you benefited?  
  
SEVEN  
You are very presumptuous, Commander.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes, I know. It's one of my better features, actually. But you didn't answer the question.  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, Comm - Chakotay. I have benefited. As you know. Or do you require a reminder?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, but on the other hand, I do like your reminders. Not now, though...let's say 2000 hours...Holodeck Two?  
  
SEVEN  
Agreed.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I thought you would. Now let's see if we can get up to forty percent...  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
B'Elanna is working on the warp core, assisted by several other crewmembers.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Captain, we've finally got the new dilithium array installed. Up to warp nine point seven at your discretion.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The regular Bridge crew is all on duty.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you. I'll be holding you to that. Mr. Paris, warp five, please.  
  
Tom begins tapping commands into his console.  
  
TOM  
Yes, sir.  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager goes into warp.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
The warp core glows with a a nice, calming blue light. Everything's working perfectly so far.  
  
B'ELANNA  
How's the antimatter ratio?  
  
VORIK  
Exactly as predicted. One point nine to one.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Good. Keep it there.  
(louder)  
Captain, this is Engineering. Nothing but green lights down here. You've got full warp power whenever you want it.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway looks very relaxed in the big chair.  
  
JANEWAY  
That's good news. It's about time we got back on course to Earth.  
  
HARRY  
Captain, I'm picking up a...oh, no. No!  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Kim, what is it?  
  
TUVOK  
A Borg vessel, bearing 131 Mark 11. Approaching at warp nine point eight.  
  
And the good mood of the Bridge is gone just like that.  
  
HARRY  
We're being hailed.  
  
BORG (VO)  
(speaking in the usual Borg chorus-voice)  
Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own.  
  
JANEWAY  
Cut that off!  
(to Tom)  
Evasive pattern...Delta fourteen...  
(to Chakotay)  
Let's see how good you really are, Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I was hoping we wouldn't have to find out.  
  
JANEWAY  
Performance anxiety, Chakotay? I wouldn't have expected that from you.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Just Borg anxiety.   
  
TOM  
Amen to that...pattern Delta fourteen...executing now!  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
We see a Borg Cube heading for Voyager at high speed, and now we see Voyager starting a twisting, turning evasive course as the Borg close the distance with them.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is scanning the Borg ship on the big display.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Seven, are you showing any gravimetric disturbances on these Borg?  
  
SEVEN  
Very slight, Captain. It is unlikely that our modified torpedoes will work as well as we hoped.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
But they should have some effect?  
  
SEVEN  
We will not know until we use them, Captain.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway looks grim.  
  
JANEWAY  
I thought you'd say that. Tuvok, load a full spread of modified torpedoes, arm phasers, and prepare to fire on my command.  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager's twisting and turning, but they can't shake the Borg. The Borg ship is closing, closing, and now they begin to fire.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge shakes as Voyager is hit by Borg fire.  
  
JANEWAY  
Return fire!  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager launches torpedoes and a full phaser strike at the Borg Cube. The phasers do little damage, but the torpedoes are quire effective, blowing gaping holes in the structure of the Borg ship.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
On the viewscreen, we can see the damage to the Borg ship.  
  
HARRY  
Reading...thirty eight percent damage to the Borg ship.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
And to think you doubted me, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're not out of this yet. Mr. Kim, jam their communications, all frequencies. We've finally got a weapon that works against them, I'll be damned if I let them tell the rest of the Collective about it!  
  
The Bridge shudders as the Borg press their attack in spite of the damage they've been dealt.  
  
Several consoles explode in a shower of sparks, and the crew struggles to stay in their seats.  
  
TUVOK  
Torpedoes are reloaded, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Fire!  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager launches another spread of torpedoes. All hit the Borg ship and do massive damage. The Cube begins to break up, and explodes in a massive cloud of debris - some of which slams into Voyager.  
  
We can see that the impact of the debris is only partially blocked by the shields - a couple of large chunks of Borg Cube smash into the saucer section near the Bridge.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Bridge shakes violently; we see Harry Kim thrown completely across the Bridge, slamming into a wall and crumpling to the floor. It takes several moments for the Crew to recover, and we see that Harry doesn't recover at all...  
  
INT VOYAGER - SICKBAY  
  
Harry Kim is on the main diagnosis table, with the Doctor working on him. The Doctor doesn't look very hopeful as he goes about the task.  
  
Janeway enters the sickbay, and she goes right to the Doctor.  
  
JANEWAY  
How is he?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Not good. I've stabilized his condition, but there isn't much I can do past that. It's very unlikely he'll walk again, Captain, and he'll be fortunate if that's the extent of the permanent damage.  
  
Janeway's stunned.  
  
JANEWAY  
There's nothing you can do?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I'm sorry, Captain. If anything changes, I'll notify you at once.  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager is stopped, sitting in the debris field created by the destruction of the Borg Cube. We see two shuttlecraft and the Delta Flyer cruising around the larger pieces of Borg debris.  
  
INT DELTA FLYER  
  
Seven and Tom are maneuvering the Flyer towards a particularly large piece of Borg debris.  
  
SEVEN  
Mr. Paris, please try to get closer. We need to scan it in much more detail.  
  
TOM  
Working on it.   
  
EXT SPACE  
  
We see the Delta Flyer creep in closer to the large piece of the Borg ship. When Tom finally brings it to a full stop, they're only a few meters from the debris.  
  
INT DELTA FLYER  
  
SEVEN  
This is acceptable.  
  
TOM  
Thank you so much, Seven.  
  
Seven pointedly ignores Tom's sarcasm.  
  
SEVEN  
Commencing scan...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway's back in the center seat, watching as her crew goes about the salvage operations on the Borg ship.  
  
THE DOCTOR (VO)  
Captain, this is the Doctor. I'd like you to come down here...Mr. Kim is awake.  
  
INT VOYAGER - SICKBAY  
  
Harry is laying on the bed, with the Doctor standing over him. Janeway enters.  
  
HARRY  
Captain! What happened?  
  
JANEWAY  
We destroyed the Borg ship. We're going through the wreckage to salvage whatever we can from them.  
  
Harry can read the Captain's expression perfectly well; there's another shoe to drop.  
  
HARRY  
So what's the bad news?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Your spinal column was crushed, Mr. Kim. I've repaired as much as I could, but...  
  
HARRY  
But what?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I wasn't able to completely repair the damage. And there is no way to implant any artificial nerve tissue...you won't have the use of your legs, Mr. Kim.  
  
HARRY  
Ever?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
I'm sorry, Mr. Kim.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry...I'm...  
  
HARRY  
You don't need to say anything, Captain. It's a part of the job. I knew the risks.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
That is a commendable attitude, Mr. Kim. I promise you, I will continue to work on a treatment program or any procedure that will enable you to walk again...  
  
JANEWAY  
And we'll do everything we can to help you, Harry. You've been on this ship long enough, you now that we take care of our own.  
  
HARRY  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
Captain, May I speak with you privately for a moment?  
  
Janeway and the Doctor go off to converse, and we linger on Harry Kim, laying on the bed, and on that image, we cut to commercial...  
  
End Act Two  
  
Act Three  
  
EXT SPACE - XALLARI SHIPYARD  
  
We open on an alien spacedock, in high orbit over an orange-and-green alien world. This is the homeworld of the Xallari. The Xallari orbital structures are all sharp angles and hard edges, and not remotely symmetrical.   
  
We can see that the Voyager is nestled in the Xallari spacedock, with alien shuttles and workpods floating all around it.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. Our luck has turned for the better. We haven't seen the Borg in nearly three years, and we've met a race that has managed to fight the Borg off repeatedly. The Xallari welcomed us with open arms, and we've managed to negotiate time in their orbital dockyard to fully repair and refit Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway is escorting a representative of the Xallari - Tal'Maq, head of a major Xallari trading group. The Xallari are humanoid, with a sixth finger on each hand, and with ridges on the sides of their faces.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Your ship is most impressive. I've seen several technologies that we have been unable to fully master...your miniature replicators, for example.   
  
JANEWAY  
I've seen replicators on your repair station...  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Yes, but we haven't been able to reduce their size as you have...that technology alone would make our starships at least twelve percent more efficient.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm sure we can come to some arrangement. I'm impressed by your ability to fight off the Borg...  
  
As they chat, we see the turbolift open, and Harry Kim come floating out on a zero-G "wheelchair."   
  
TAL'MAQ  
(surprised)  
You allow the disabled to crew your starships?  
  
Harry looks hurt at that comment.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes...Starfleet uses the talents of anyone who's willing to serve. But Ensign Kim was injured during a Borg attack...  
  
TAL'MAQ  
(cringing; he knows he's screwed up)  
I see. I apologize for my comment.  
  
JANEWAY  
Different cultures, different thoughts. Nothing to apologize for. That's one of our most important principles.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Your Federation seems to have much to recommend it, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
We think so.  
(beat)  
I'd like to continue our negotiations regarding your anti-Borg technology...when can we get back to that?  
  
TAL'MAQ  
At your convenience, Captain. We exist to serve.  
  
INT VOYAGER - TOM & B'ELANNA'S QUARTERS  
  
Tom and B'Elanna are laying on their bed (fully clothed, above the covers).  
  
B'ELANNA  
"We exist to serve"? He really said that?  
  
TOM  
Would I lie to you? The thing is, they seem like the genuine article.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Well, if there's any balance in the universe, we're long overdue to meet a friendly race, so maybe you're right. But I'm still not sure I want any of their technology in my engine room.  
  
TOM  
Your engine room?  
  
B'ELANNA  
You heard me, Tom.   
  
TOM  
You know, there are all these stories about engineers who get overly possessive about their ships, and I always thought it was just an exaggeration, but now...  
  
B'ELANNA  
Yes?  
  
Tom quickly realizes his mistake.  
  
TOM  
Now I understand that of course the engineer is always right.  
  
B'ELANNA  
That was the right answer, Tom. Maybe you're learning after all...  
  
EXT XALLARI HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY  
  
The architecture of the Xallari cities is very similar to their orbital structures - very angular, not at all fluid, not symmetrical. We can also see that most of the buildings have entire walls made of windows.  
  
INT XALLARI TRADE CENTER - CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
We're on one of the highest levels of one of the tallest buildings in the Xallari capital. The conference room is oddly shaped, with seven walls, and each wall is a giant window, we have a 360 degree view of the city outside and (mostly) below.  
  
Janeway, Tuvok and B'Elanna are here, along with Tal'Maq and two other Xallari, their planetary defense minister, Tro'Val (male); and one of their leading engineers, Bal'Ren (female).  
  
JANEWAY  
I assume your people don't suffer from vertigo.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
I'm sorry, I don't understand that term.  
  
TUVOK  
It is a psychological reaction some humans have when at extreme heights, especially where it appears that there is nothing keeping them from falling.  
  
B'ELANNA  
Something like fear of heights...not exactly, but close.  
  
BAL'REN  
Fear of heights? Why would anyone fear heights?  
  
JANEWAY  
Obviously I was right.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
If you are uncomfortable, Captain, we can relocate to a different site for these negotiations.  
  
JANEWAY  
No, it was just an idle comment. When we're finished with the negotiations, I'd really like to see more of your city, and I'm very curious how your architecture developed.  
  
TRO'VAL  
Our people don't like the feeling of being closed in. It's common to virtually all Xallari. I assume there's something in our evolutionary past, but I really couldn't say for sure.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Of course not, Tro'.   
(smiling)  
If it doesn't involve high power weaponry, you wouldn't know about it.  
  
TRO'VAL  
Perhaps...but who helped you through your upper-level physics program? You didn't scoff at my knowledge then!  
  
JANEWAY  
I see we have more in common than I thought...I've heard the same arguments at Starfleet Academy more times than I can count...but if we could get back to business...  
  
BAL'REN  
Of course. I believe that this will be of the most use to you...  
  
She taps some controls on the conference table, and a 3-D display pops up in the middle of the table. We see a roughly spherical device appear.  
  
TRO'VAL  
If I may give you some background. About twenty years ago, we discovered a wrecked Borg ship drifting into our solar system. It had been severely damaged by the graviton storms that frequently occur in this area of space...you must understand, we've only been able to navigate the storms ourselves for fifty years, so we haven't made contact with many different species. But even so, we had heard about the Borg...  
  
TAL'MAQ  
We thought they were just a myth at first, until we found their ship. We studied it, took it apart from top to bottom, and we saw just how advanced they were. And we remembered from what we'd been told about them that they are relentless, that they would keep sending ships until they got to us, and destroyed us. So we devoted all our researches to developing countermeasures to them.  
  
JANEWAY  
And that device would be one of them?  
  
BAL'REN  
We call it...the closest translation would be a Chameleon Device. It alters the signatures of our weapons and shields, forcing the Borg adaptation mechanisms to adapt to non-existent weapons...and leaving them vulnerable to our real weapons.   
  
TUVOK  
Turning their greatest strength against them. Most ingenious.  
  
B'ELANNA  
How well does it work?  
  
TRO'VAL  
Since our discovery of the Borg wreck, they have sent several of their Cube-ships to our system. Most of them were destroyed by the graviton storms. Six have gotten through, and we have destroyed them all, without any casualties on our part.  
  
JANEWAY  
What would we have to give you in exchange for the Chameleon Device?  
  
TAL'MAQ  
We've studied the information you provided us, and unfortunately there is nothing that we've seen that we could accept for that technology. We do have other technologies you will find useful, however.  
  
JANEWAY  
I thought you might say that. If you will allow it, I'd like to bring in our own chief negotiator. He's not with our ship right now, but we can conference him in via subspace communications.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Of course, Captain.  
  
Janeway taps some controls. The display changes, and Neelix appears.  
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Neelix, I'd like you to meet the head of the Xallari trade delegation, Tal'Maq, their planetary defense chief, Tro'Val, and one of their best engineers, Bal'Ren. And this is our chief negotiator, Mr. Neelix.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
You're a Talaxian? I didn't know you were all the way in this part of the galaxy.  
  
NEELIX  
We are a well-traveled people, Mr...Tal'Maq, was it?  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Yes.   
  
NEELIX  
I understand that you've reached something of am impasse?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. Mr. Tal'Maq feels that we have nothing to offer him that is the equivalent of their Chameleon technology.  
  
NEELIX  
I can see his point. Voyager's quantum torpedoes, especially with your new modifications, are very impressive, but certainly not a fair trade for their technology. Besides, without a source of duranium, the modifications are useless to them.  
  
B'ELANNA  
We could provide them with a stock of duranium, and two torpedoes for them to replicate.  
  
NEELIX  
But how will they produce the beryllium cores for the torpedo warheads? I understand that they have no supply of that, either.  
  
TRO'VAL  
Beryllium is one of several strategic materials that we lack a ready supply of.  
  
NEELIX  
Perhaps I have a solution for you, then. As well as serving as the Captain's chief negotiator, I'm also the leader of a small mining colony that's about sixteen hundred light years from you. In return for giving Captain Janeway all the technology she needs, I would be willing to give you complete mining rights...all the beryllium, tritanium, and every other important materials you need. It's a little bit of a long haul, but...  
  
TRO'VAL  
Complete rights?  
  
NEELIX  
All we would ask is that you provide us with occasional supplies and spare parts.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Captain, Mr. Neelix, I think we have the makings of a deal...  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
Bal'Ren is working with B'Elanna and Tuvok, installing the Chameleon Device - it's a sphere about one meter in diameter - near the warp core.  
  
BAL'REN  
That's all. Keep in mind, it will draw a lot of power from your main engines, but from what I've seen, that shouldn't be a problem...you also want to remember that the Device is prone to overloading. I convinced Tal'Maq to provide you with a spare Device, just in case...  
  
B'ELANNA  
And how do we use it?  
  
BAL'REN  
It must be connected to your sensors and your weapon arrays.   
  
TUVOK  
I believe we can do that without any difficulty...  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is here with Naomi Wildman, and they're talking with Neelix on the big display.  
  
NEELIX  
Naomi, how are you doing with the babies? Are you enjoying your job as ship's nanny?  
  
NAOMI  
There are four of them now. It's really hard, teaching them how to act on a starship. They don't listen when I tell them things. And Lieutenant Brekan is going to have one in a couple of months, too.   
  
NEELIX  
What about you, Seven? When will we be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet in your quarters?  
  
SEVEN  
That has yet to be decided.   
  
NEELIX  
Well, I know that when it does happen, your little Borglet will have a wonderful set of parents.  
  
SEVEN  
Thank you, Neelix.   
  
The speaker chimes in, from the Bridge.  
  
SEVEN  
It appears we will have to cut this conversation short. The Captain did ask me to express her gratitude for your assistance in the negotiations.  
  
NEELIX  
Anytime. I'm glad to help. We'll talk again soon. Goodbye.  
  
NAOMI  
Goodbye, Neelix!  
  
Neelix disappears from the display.  
  
SEVEN  
Bridge, this is the Astrometrics lab.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
We just had a most interesting conversation with Mr. Tal'Maq. I'd like to get your opinion...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIEFING ROOM  
  
Tal'Maq is here, with Janeway and Seven.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
One of our long range survey ships just reported in...they found this...  
  
He points to the wall screen, which shows a huge, but incomplete Borg complex of some kind.  
  
SEVEN  
A transwarp hub. But it is not complete.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Our survey crew reported that it appears to have abandoned for several months, at a minimum.  
  
JANEWAY  
That doesn't sound like the Borg.  
  
SEVEN  
No, it does not.   
  
TAL'MAQ  
They also detected a large black hole only three light years from the Borg structure...and their investigation showed that the hole was growing.  
  
SEVEN  
That might well induce the Borg to leave the hub incomplete.  
  
JANEWAY  
Could we use it to get home?  
  
SEVEN  
If our theory is correct, ant it is a transwarp hub, even if it is incomplete, yes, it could take us directly to Earth...  
  
EXT SPACE - XALLARI SHIPYARD  
  
As we watch, Voyager is released from the shipyard and begins to move slowly away from it.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Mr. Paris, take us out, one quarter impulse.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
The Xallari shipyard begins to grow smaller on the viewscreen.   
  
HARRY  
Captain, I'm seeing...you should look at this...  
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.  
  
The viewscreen shifts to show six Xallari cruisers - large, angular starships - forming up, three to each side, around Voyager.  
  
TAL'MAQ (VO)  
Captain, as this was the first contact between your people and ours, we felt it appropriate to send you off with a proper escort.  
  
TOM  
They're sending an honor guard!  
  
EXT SPACE - XALLARI SHIPYARD  
  
We see Voyaager flanked by the six Xallari ships in perfect formation. They move slowly away from the shipyard, and as they do, the shields on the Xallari ships begin to glow blue and white - the colors of the Federation flag.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway and the rest of the Bridge crew are floored by this display.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, I believe their colors are green and yellow...return the favor, please.  
  
EXT SPACE - XALLARI SHIPYARD  
  
Voyager's shields flare up green and yellow, answering the Xallari display with one of their own.  
  
TAL'MAQ (VO)  
Captain, you honor us!  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
As you honor us. We thank you, and we will remember you and your people, Tal'Maq.  
  
TAL'MAQ  
Thank you, Captain. We will remember you as well. Safe journey, Voyager.  
  
EXT SPACE - XALLARI SHIPYARD  
  
Voyger accelerates away from the Xallari, and the escort finally breaks off, leaving Voyager to cruise into deep space alone, and on that image, we cut to commercial...  
  
End act three  
  
Act Four  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Voyager flies through deep space.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MESS HALL  
  
We see crew sitting down to meals, conversing excitedly, smiles seem to be everywhere.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Captain's log. We've been traveling for eight months since we left the Xallari, and we're only a day's travel from the Borg transwarp hub. The crew is excited, and so am I. This time tomorrow, we could be home.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is at work here, trying to scan the Borg hub.   
  
As she goes about her task, Chakotay enters.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Long day, Seven?  
  
SEVEN  
Twenty four hours, the same as every other.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's what I love about you, your sense of humor.  
  
SEVEN  
Is that all you love about me?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Certainly not, but this is neither the time or the place.  
  
He examines her work.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Having difficulty?  
  
SEVEN  
The black hole is distorting our sensors, even at this distance. We will not obtain accurate data on the Borg hub until we are much closer.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Not until we're right on top of it.  
  
SEVEN  
Precisely...  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
B'Elanna is looking over the Chameleon Device. Harry's here too in his zero-G chair.  
  
B'ELANNA  
I wish I knew for sure how this will work.  
  
HARRY  
I'd much rather we didn't have to find out.  
  
B'ELANNA  
How long have you been on this ship? You should know better than to think we'll be that lucky.  
  
HARRY  
Pessimist!  
  
B'ELANNA  
Just a realist. It's the Klingon in me, probably...  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Janeway's in the center seat, and the rest of the regular Bridge crew is there as well. The Borg hub looms large on the viewscreen.  
  
We also see, somewhere in a corner of the viewscreen, a small Borg ship.  
  
TUVOK  
I'm detecting one Borg vessel...a scoutship.  
  
The viewscreen changes to show the Borg scout - a smaller model of the traditional Cube.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, can you jam its communications?  
  
TUVOK  
Not yet, Captain. They are too far away.  
  
JANEWAY  
We've come this far...Mr. Paris, intercept that ship, full impulse power. Tuvok, jam them as soon as we're in range, and arm all weapons.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager zooms towards the Borg hub and the scoutship. The small Cube seems to take no notice of Voyager.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Jamming their communications...now. But they may have been able to send a transmission.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well, there's nothing for it, then. As soon as we're in weapons range, fire at will.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager cruises directly towards the Borg scoutship, and then opens fire, phasers and one torpedo...and that's enough to obliterate the Borg craft.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Good shooting, Tuvok. Any sign of more Borg ships?  
  
TUVOK  
Not at present, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, how are you coming down there?  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
The Borg hub is on the big display.   
  
SEVEN  
I am attempting to access the control protocols for the transwarp conduits. I will require another two minutes to complete the task.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Anything you can do to hurry it up, Seven. I'd really like to get out of here...  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager is at rest right next to the hub itself. Everything seems quiet, but suddenly, three of the transwarp conduits begin to flicker, and then flare up with a bright white light.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Harry notices the developments outside with alarm.  
  
HARRY  
Captain, the transwarp conduits are becoming active!  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, we need to get out of here right now!  
  
SEVEN (VO)  
I am working as rapidly as possible, Captain!  
  
TUVOK  
Reading three...six...nine Borg vessels, Captain!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Three Borg Cubes pour out of each active transwarp conduit, and they all head directly for Voyager.  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Evasive pattern Delta-twenty-four!  
  
Voyager starts to move, heading away from the incoming Borg ships. They begin firing  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
Tension all around the Bridge as the Borg attack, but so far, no shaking or rattling - the Xallari technology seems to be working.  
  
JANEWAY  
Open fire on the nearest Cube!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager fires two torpedoes and a phaser strike at one of the Cubes, and the torpedoes rip the Cube apart. A moment later, Voyager fires again, and a second Cube is similarly destroyed. But the third attack does not destroy its target, only damages it.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
TOM  
They're starting to adapt!  
  
The Borg continue their attack, and this time the Bridge does shudder with the hit. Sparks fly from consoles, and Tom is thrown from his seat.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager turns, heads directly for a Cube, fires a full spread of torpedoes, which destroy the Cube. Voyager cruises through the debris, two more Cubes right behind it, firing all the way. One of the Borg hits rips into the secondary hull.  
  
INT VOYAGER - MAIN ENGINEERING  
  
There's a violent shake with the latest Borg attack, and a blinding flash from the warp core, and then we see a yellowish cloud pouring out from a cracked conduit near the core.  
  
And we also see B'Elanna Torres, sprawled on the deck, with a large, ugly, bleeding chest wound.   
  
As the rest of the engineering crew struggle to keep the warp core on-line, three of them are overcome by the toxic yellow cloud and crumple to the deck near B'Elanna.  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager fights back gamely, damaging another Cube, but the Borg press the attack, another hit blasting into the saucer.  
  
INT VOYAGER - ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven is working feverishly.  
  
SEVEN  
Bridge, this is Astrometrics. I have the activation sequence...I am programming the coordinates now...  
  
JANEWAY (VO)  
Good work, Seven!  
  
As Seven enters the final command, we see the result on the big display, and then, without warning, the display explodes, followed by the wall behind it, and then, just like that, the whole Lab is just...gone.  
  
INT VOYAGER - BRIDGE  
  
On the Bridge, we see that Tom is either wounded or dead, we can't tell for sure, as is Harry Kim. Chakotay's taken over the helm.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven? Report!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven!   
  
There's another violent rattle as the Borg hit Voyager again, and the helm explodes into shrapnel; we see Chakotay fall over, severely wounded.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, transfer helm to your station! Take us into the conduit!  
  
EXT SPACE - BORG TRANSWARP HUB  
  
Voyager is running for its life, heading for a glowing transwarp conduit. The Borg continue to chase, and continue to fire, doing more damage...  
  
Finally, Voyager reaches the open conduit and vanishes inside...but just as it does, it takes a devastating hit from the Borg, and begins to tumble, out of control...  
  
And it's followed into the conduit by two Borg Cubes  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The Earth, blue and green and beautiful, rotates below us. We see a few starships in high orbit. Behind and above them, there's a flash of light, and a wormhole opens...  
  
And out tumbles the USS Voyager, home at last...  
  
...followed by two Borg Cubes...  
  
And on that, we cut to commercial...  
  
End Act Four  
  
Act Five  
  
EXT SPACE - EARTH ORBIT  
  
The Earth is no longer blue and green and beautiful. There are huge, ugly dark streaks in the atmosphere, and we see several big craters, including a massive one where central Europe used to be.  
  
STARFLEET ORBITAL ANNEX - MEDICAL CENTER  
  
Janeway is in a bed, unconscious. Tuvok sits by her bed. As we watch, she begins to stir, and her eyes open.  
  
JANEWAY  
Where...what? Tuvok?  
  
TUVOK  
Yes, Captain. Slowly...you have been in a coma for five weeks. You will find it difficult and painful to move.  
  
JANEWAY  
Oh...God! You're...you're right about that. What happened? This isn't sickbay...  
  
TUVOK  
No, Captain. You are at the Starfleet Orbital Annex. You were brought here after the battle...  
  
JANEWAY  
Battle? We were fighting the Borg...we went into the wormhole...we're home! Aren't we?  
  
TUVOK  
Yes, Captain. Unfortunately, two Borg vessels followed us. There was a long battle. The Borg were destroyed, but...  
  
JANEWAY  
What did we do? How bad was it?  
  
TUVOK  
Very bad, Captain. Among Voyager's crew, including ourselves, there are only nineteen survivors. Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine were all casualties. Here is the complete list...  
  
Tuvok hands her a PADD.  
  
JANEWAY  
Naomi...all the babies...no. No.   
(beat)  
What about Starfleet? What happened in the battle?   
  
TUVOK  
Twenty five starships were destroyed...and there was significant collateral damage...fifty-two percent of the Earth's population was destroyed in the attack.  
  
Janeway's nearly in tears. As she tries to absorb these facts, Reg Barclay enters her room.  
  
JANEWAY  
I know you...  
  
BARCLAY  
Lieutenant Reginald Barclay. I've been looking forward to meeting you in person...but not under these circumstances. Has Mr. Tuvok told you what happened?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. Not all the details...  
  
BARCLAY  
Uh...that's probably just as well...  
  
JANEWAY  
No. Tell me.  
(Barclay doesn't want to...)  
Tell me.  
  
BARCLAY  
We lost a lot of good people. Admiral Paris...Admiral Nechayev...the Enterprise...  
  
JANEWAY  
The Enterprise? That's...impossible...that's the ship that never loses!  
  
BARCLAY  
They saved us...and some of the crew survived...they say Commander LaForge may regain consciousness...someday...  
  
Barclay activates a wall display. On it, we see the final moments of the Enterprise-E. We see it fly towards a Borg Cube, and we can just see escape pods streaming away from it. We hear the voice of Captain Jean-Luc Picard...  
  
CAPTAIN PICARD (VO)  
All hands abandon ship!  
  
And then we see the Enterprise slam into the Borg Cube at high speed, and explode, taking the Borg ship with it in a massive conflagraton.  
  
BARCLAY  
I wish I had good news, but...well...uh, that's what happened. I guess I'll...leave you two...I'll come back when you're more...uh...recovered...   
  
Barclay turns and leaves.  
  
TUVOK  
I am sorry, Captain. I should have waited until you were more fully recovered before giving you this news...  
  
JANEWAY  
(distantly)  
I killed them...I killed them all...  
(looks at the PADD Tuvok gave her)  
One hundred and ten of my crew...ten thousand Starfleet officers...four billion people on Earth...all dead, and it's all my fault!   
  
TUVOK  
It is illogical to blame yourself, Captain. You made reasonable choices...the fact that the outcome was...  
  
JANEWAY  
Apocalyptic...is that a good word?  
  
TUVOK  
Not the word I would have chosen, no, Captain. Regardless, it is not your fault.  
  
JANEWAY  
It is! I took us through hell to bring Voyager home, and I brought hell home with me instead!  
  
TUVOK  
Upon reflection, you will realize that you are not responsible for what transpired...it is simply not reasonable....  
  
Something shifts in Janeway's expression; we can see it in her eyes.  
  
JANEWAY  
Reasonable? The time for reasonable is gone now, Tuvok. It's gone right along with all the people we lost. But I'm going to get them back. It may not be reasonable, it may not even be possible, but I WILL do it!  
  
And on Janeway's words, we fade to black...  
  
And displayed on the screen, we see three more words:  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



End file.
